This invention relates to pipe preparing tools, and more particularly to a novel device for uniformly peeling the outer surface of a polyethylene pipe.
It is often necessary to remove a portion of the exterior surface of a pipe prior to welding or otherwise affixing the pipe to a coupling. In an electrofusion process for joining plastic pipes, such as those constructed of polyethylene, it is an absolute requirement. Removal of a portion of the exterior surface of the pipe eliminates oxidation of and impurities in the exterior surface of the pipe, and helps ensure a trouble-free joint.
Uniform peeling of polyethylene pipes can be a difficult task because the pipes are often already “in the field” and affixed in place, thereby limiting the use of larger, more precise pipe peeling machines. Under these circumstances, a uniform peel can be difficult to achieve. Many pipe peelers require multiple attachments, often to the inside of the pipe being peeled, which lengthens the time required to peel the pipe.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler that will create a uniform peel on the end of a polyethylene pipe.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler that will peel in a spiral pattern on the outer surface of a polyethylene pipe.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler that does not require itself to be anchored to the inside of a pipe for use.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler that has no delicate or easily breakable exposed parts and requires minimal or no cleaning.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler that is small, compactable, and lightweight.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a single pipe peeler that may be used on a wide range of pipe circumferences.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler that can peel a circular or oval pipe.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler that can easily be used “in the field” on an immovable pipe.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a pipe peeler whereby a user can release his or her grip on the peeler and the peeler will remain in place on the pipe.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.
In the displayed embodiment, the pipe peeler comprises a cuboid body, a retractable blade, a chain, means for attaching the chain to the front and back of the body, a threaded hook for pulling the chain towards the body (and thereby tightening the chain around a pipe), and a grip knob. The two connection points of the chain to the body are offset so that the chain forms a spiral arc when the chain is tightened around a pipe.
As used herein, term “chain” is meant to include other devices which may encircle a pipe, including but not limited to cables, belts, cords, ropes, harnesses, clamps, and so on.
The particular embodiment described below is proven to uniformly peel polyethylene pipe. However, this embodiment and obvious modifications thereof may also uniformly peel pipes with material properties similar to polyethylene. This disclosure and the claims herein are directed toward peelers for pipe with material properties similar to polyethylene.